Their Story
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: Fairy Tail and Tokyo Ghoul. Ken Kaneki and Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone's fav couple! (basically only mine) They met when Lucy was on vacation. He saved her. They both became monsters. Or so they thought. What will everyone think of the new couple? And what does Lucy's dead mother have to do with anything? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 0: info

**Sup! Home girl (CoughmeCough) felt the urge, no, the need to rewrite a story! (and, in turn, ignore my Hetalia oneshots on Wattpad...) So, i took a look at which one receives the most views. Out of the past year, as of 10/8/17, this book has received the most views for 11 out of the 12 months. So...Rewrite time! (Ah, by the way, I'm sure we all know what Kaneki looks like, as I didn't change anything' bout him. So...I took his little info card (?) out.)**

* * *

 **Name:** "Lucky" Lucy heartfilia/ Heartfilia, Lucy

 **Age:** 18 (Au where they were trapped for seven months, instead of seven years.)

 **looks:**

 **Normal form:**

blonde hair & brown eyes (the usual)

 **Ghoul form:** light blonde hair & one right eye kakugan

* * *

 **how did they meet?**

After tenrojimma, Lucy decided to take a vacation in Japan to calm her nerves. It didn't go quite as she had planned. Much like Kaneki, she too went on a date with a ghoul. Though, the ghoul was killed by another ghoul over territorial disputes. While the fighting occurred, she managed to escape the alley way and onto the main streets, where a passerby called the she was in the hospital, Kaneki met a similar fate as Lucy. They were placed in the same hospital room due to a shortage on rooms, or rather, an unusually high amount of patients.

* * *

 **How did they get together?**

As they went through the hardships of being ghouls, unable to hold down food and eating _humans_ they found..er, well, touka found them. They both worked at Anteiku until tsukiyama invited Kaneki to Rize's "favorite place". As we all know, he accepted. Before he left Kaneki asked Lucy to be his girlfriend. She accepted.

* * *

 **How/Why did Lucy leave?**

After the gourmet arc, Makorav finally said that it was time for her to come back. Everyone was sad until she decided that she was going to stay there, for good. Though, that ended when Ryoko was killed. To be brutally honest, she was the mother figure Lucy never had. Without her there, Lucy's brain was clouded with grief, and foolishly decided that it was time to go back. Touka was nearly about to come with her...until she saw Lucy crying. Touka thought she _wanted_ to go back to Fiore, but she didn't. Lucy said that Anteiku was her home now. But..without her it wasn't the same. Hinami didn't have her mother. Touka didn't have her friend. Kaneki didn't have his friend. And Lucy didn't have her mother figure. So she wrote a note, then left under the cover of darkness.

* * *

 **What does her kagune look like, and what does it do?**

Her kagune is a cross between a Ukaku and a Rinkaku giving off a distinction of a fairy when in its 'flight mode'. When in its 'fight mode' Lucy can use the ukaku side to harden and shoot projectiles that look like the front of the fairy tail emblem. The rinkaku side seems to be like a spider, purple and black with eight rinkakus. **(I was originally gonna go for 'tentacles' then I was like... _"Nah, that sounds weird in my writing"_ )**

* * *

 **How did the guild react to her telling them that she had a boyfriend?**

Ya gonna hafta read to find out, guys. My lips are sealed. Plus, where's the fun if I up and spoil it?

* * *

 **If y'all have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I try to come onto this site at least once a week.**

 **bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Sup! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but then, by popular demand, it was made into a story. Then, a little less than 2 years later, I'm rewriting it! So, with that being said, I present to you my newest Fairy tail and Tokyo ghoul crossover!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own either of them. Also, reminder, this story is in an Au where instead of 7 years, the Fairy tail guild, or rather, most of it's strongest, were trapped on the island for 7 months. Got it? (Ooc-ness will be almost everywhere, my apologies.)**

* * *

 **~Lucy's pov~**

The day started like any ol' other cold, autumn/fall day; I woke up, ate breakfast, took a bath, then got dressed and walked to the guild. Just like the day before. "Don't fall in Miss. Lucy!" The boatmen yelled, just like the week before. "I won't, I promise!" I yelled back, just like the month before. The day seemed normal, but something felt _off._ I couldn't quite place my finger on what did, though. As I walked through the guild's big wooden doors, I was met by an object crashing into me, knocking me off my feet. It was one Natsu Dragneel, an old, ex-best friend. I groaned, thinking to myself, 'this idiot', as I pushed him off of my frail looking body. Key word being ' _looking'._

"HEY! WHY'D YA DO THAT YA PERVY POPSICLE?!" Natsu yelled at Gray, a fellow guild mate who, despite still being affiliated with Natsu and on his team, Team Natsu, was still a friend. Gray had been the one to blast Natsu towards the door, and, hopefully unintentionally, me. Mira squealed, enthralled by the very thought of Natsu and I even brushing against one another. "I SHIP IT! NALU FOREVER!" Mira yelled. I sighed and got up walking over to the bar. "Pardons, Mira, but I already have a boyfriend", I mumbled as I sat down.

"Woah, since when did ya have a boyfriend, Bunnygirl?" One of the dragonslayers, Gajeel, an acquaintance, said loudly. Though, I guess to him, that would be normal volume, considering how much he yells. "W-What did you say?" Most of the guild members mumbled collectively. "She has a **boyfriend!** " Some of the louder dragonslayers, minus Gajeel yelled. "Since _when_?!" Some of the nearest guild members yelled, getting up close and personal.

"Oh, Since I took that va-" I stopped, clearing my throat. "S-since I took that solo job. O...out of the country...Now, would you please, GET YOU'RE FACES AWAY FROM MINE!" I said, letting my voice slowly rise, before yelling at the people who were very close to my face. Also completely popping my personal bubbles, if I may add. After the extreme silence, so quiet you could here a pin drop, the guild suddenly threw questions left and right, although while somewhat respecting my personal space.

"What's the dude's name?! HOW HOT IS HE?! How did you two meet?! IS HE GOOD TO YOU?! Is he strong?!" The guild yelled.

"O-oh, um... His name is Ka...Ken. His name is Ken," I stumbled over my words for a bit, completely forgetting, if even for a split second, first names are said first in fiore. "And...his hotness...I..I'd, I'd rather not say." I stuttered, blushing at the thought of Kaneki. "That's explained in the previous chapter. I haven't seen him in a few months, I think. This timeline in very weird," I said quietly, breaking the fourth wall. **(O-oh! Crap! Uh, um! Where's the quick dry cement!? I need to fix this, quick!)** "and, um...is he strong...? Um.." I murmured to myself, thinking back on the, failed, might I add, training we did with Mr. Yomo. "Physically? Not very..but... mentally? He's getting much better" I said, smiling to myself.

After the fangirling and the questions died down, they all quieted down. Smiling at the lack of attametion placed on me and my love life, I slid off the bar stool, and began to walk to the request board. After a few minutes of scanning the board, my smile dropped. 'What's this?' I thought as my eyes caught my name on a request. The newly printed looking paper read:

 ** _FIND HER!_**

 ** _A teen with short purple hair and purple eyes, a child with short honey hair and eyes, and a tall man with white hair and grey eyes wearing a black trench coat are looking for a lost friend._**

 ** _The woman they are searching for goes by the name of 'Heartfilia, Lucy'_**

 ** _She has light blond hair and red and brown eyes._**

 ** _Location of requesters: acalphia_**

 ** _Reward_**

 ** _J12,000_**

'Why are they looking for me?' I thought to myself, running my thumb over my name. After only having the time to ponder for a second, my thoughts were interrupted. "OI, LUCY ARE YOU TAKING THE JOB OR NOT?!" Natsu yelled in my ear, causing them to ring. "Geezus! Yea! I am taking the job, Natsu!" I yelled irritably, rubbing my inner ear, before tearing the job request off the board with my other hand. I turned to the idiot, ready to fight tooth and nail for this job. "Cool! We can split the reward 20/80 20% for you and 80% for me!" Natsu yelled happily, blissfully unaware that, for some odd reason, that caused me to seeth.

Oh, how I wanted to smack that idiotically dumb smile off his face, a _nd that's exactly what I did._ I pulled my hand away from my ear and raised it, then paused for maximum dramatic effect. "Do you honestly expect me to go on a job with you?" I laughed at the way his face turned to hurt and betrayal. I brought my hand back even more. "I SAW YOU KISS LISSANA! YOU BROKE MEREDY'S HEART YOU DICK!" I screamed in his face, then brought down my hand.

*SMACK* The loud sound resonated through the guild loudly, bringing everyone's attention to us two. Natsu went flying a few feet back, landing on his back. I hope he got splinters. While he, and everyone in the guild, was still in shock I quickly turned and walked to master's office, everyone's eyes latched onto me like a leach from the bayou. **(I doubt anyone gets that reference. Hint, it's from a Disney film.)** I sighed with a slight smile in realization that the S-class wasn't even trying to stop me from walking away.

As I reached the wooden door at the very top of the stairs, I stopped. I took a breath, then knocked. I have to at least be a little polite when I reveal I'm taking a _permanent_ vacation from the guild. "Come in!" Master yelled, blissfully unaware at the yelling from within his soundproofed office. As I walked in, I could tell the masters mood immediately dropped. I stood by the chair, not sitting for I knew I wouldn't be in this office very long. "Master. It's time." I said, trying to rid my voice of any emotion. That proved to be false as it came off quivering.

The Master stood up straight, before hopping onto his desk, careful not to knock anything over. "I see. Yes, I was expecting this when I saw the request come in earlier today." He said, crossing his arms. "I guess this is goodbye..." I said as I opened my arms for a hug. "Goodbye, child", he replied, hugging back, not doing anything perverted for the sake of a good goodbye. After we stopped hugging, i put the request in the back pocket of my pants. Then I walked to the window of the office and opened it. I propped my foot up on the windowsill, but I turned my head so I was just barely looking at him.

"You know where the letters are, right?" I asked, sending a slight sympathetic smile his way. A nod and the fairy tail sign Lexus made was the answer I got. I held up the sign, before activating my kakugan. I took one look out the window, feeling a cliche, single tear glide down my face, then jumped. Not five feet from the ground, and I activated my Kagune's flight mode, then took off into the sky

'We'll be together soon, Kaneki.'

* * *

Yeesus fuckin Christ. That took forever XD. Oh, well. I hope you guys liked it. Any comments on my writing style? Any questions? Feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 2: I'm sorry, what?

**Greetings and salutations (So sorry, I'm heathers, no. I'm just _musical (and movie)_ trash). My sunburn hurts like I just got hit with a truck. A flaming truck. A flaming truck that just fuckin threw me into the god damn blazing sun. Oh, did I not mention I have a sunburn before? No, I didn't? Oh. Well, I do. And It hurts. Like. A. Fuckin. Bitch.**

 **Anyways, while Homegirl (cough cough _me_ cough cough) did like how past homegirl (cough cough _me_ cough cough) made Lucy find Kaneki, and they had a quote on quote "adorable kiss". (Bad sound affects included.) But... it didn't in fit my crappy timeline. Apologies. Although, and while I can't make any solid, concrete promises, I can say that it _might_ come back revamped in another chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _"Master. It's time."_

 _"I see. Yes, I was expecting this when I saw the request come in earlier today."_

 _"I guess this is goodbye..."_

 _"Goodbye, child"_

 _"You know where the letters are, right?" A nod was the answer I got. I activated my kakugan, then jumped. Not five feet from the ground, and I activated my Kagune's flight mode, then took off into the sky_

 _'We'll be together soon, Kaneki.'_

* * *

I was flying! After so many _long_ months, I was finally flying again! It felt great to feel the clouds make my hands wet with their water vapor again. Anyways! Breaking out of my flying induced stupor, I grabbed the request out of my back pocket before it flew out. I held it as still as I could, which turned out to not be that still, as it was still almost flying out of my grasp. However, I still managed to read, though just barely.

 ** _FIND HER!_**

 ** _A teen with short purple hair and purple eyes, a child with short honey hair and eyes, and a tall man with white hair and grey eyes wearing a black trench coat are looking for a lost friend._**

 ** _The woman they are searching for goes by the name of 'Heartfilia, Lucy'_**

 ** _She has light blond hair and red and brown eyes._**

 ** _Location of requesters: acalphia_**

 ** _Reward_**

 ** _J12,000_**

I see, so they're in my home town, that figures. Wait, why would they need me? They seemed to have everything under control at Anteiku... Could it be possible something happen? Ugh. Fuck, I should have thought about this stuff more! Well...meh. Screw it! The flight there will give me some time to think about it, anyways.

* * *

 _Time skip when she arrives at the clients home_

* * *

As I reached the clientele's house, I slowed down and aimed for the ground. As my feet hit the ground one at a time, I could feel the weight of the world throw itself back onto my shoulders. (*Cough cough _gravity weighing down_ p cough couch*) I walk up to the client's front door, maiking sure to ring the doorbell. After a minute or two I tried to knock. After a few minutes of nothing, I placed my hand on the knob. I turned it, expecting it to be locked. To my surprise, it wasn't. The door swung open.

I walked in, and looked around. There was little to no furniture in the house and, in contrast to the well groomed outside, the inside was old, dated, and looked extremely dilapidated. "Hello?" I opened my mouth to cringing at the sound of my own voice. It was most likely not the smartest idea on my part to yell into a seemingly abandoned house, but it's all I got. After a couple seconds of dead silence, I heard three pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. "If you aren't Heartfilia, Lucy, Go away! I am not dealing with anymore phonies!" A _very_ familiar voice echoed off the blank walls. The voice was hostile, but strangely feminine. I had heard it before.

"People actually call me Lucy Heartfilia here," I answered, hearing the footsteps grow closer. I heard two gasps and faster footsteps. "Lucy!?" I turned my head to the voice from the bottoms of the staircase. "Hello Touka, Hinami, Mr. Yomo." I greeted. Touka and Hinami ran towards me and brought me into a hug. After a while, I pulled back and showed them the request. "What's this all about?"

"We need your help, Lucy." Touka said, grasping my hands. "I could help you if you stop playing the pronoun game." I complained, making a reference to a internet show. "Pronoun game? Is that something they play here?" Hinami asked, playing with a strand of her hair. I struggled to keep in a laugh, but was able to swallow it anyways. "It's nothin, Hinami. Just a... figure of expression we use here." I said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Now, what do you need my help with, Touka?" I asked taking one hand away from Touka's grasp to rub Hinami's hair playfully, trying to mess it up. "Well... someone is missing..." Touka trailed off, causing me to stop. I turned to her and retracted my other hand. I crossed my arms, silently praying it wasn't anyone special. "Who..." I trailed off, my voice being swept away by the thoughts of one of my fellow workers being missing. It could even be hide who is missing! Oh, god I hope not. I...I took a deep breath and began again "W-who is... Who is missing? Is it hide? Is it yoshimura? Is it your best friend? Who is missing Touka!" I began to raise my voice, slightly and unintentionally scaring hinami a bit. Touka sucked in some air.

"Kaneki is missing."

"I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

Me and my evil butt chopping the chapter in half xD. I'm sorry guys, but! This means more chapters! Wooh! Are ya proud of me, senpai? *sigh* heh. God, I'm cringe-y. Anyways! See ya in the next chapter.


End file.
